Various mills exist for grinding coffee beans. They are primarily for commercial uses, and have complex systems for proportioning coffee bean mixture; and they are not designed for easy cleaning. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies by providing for a simple mixture control which also serves to close the coffee bin outlets so that the bins can be readily removed from the coffee mill.